Dating Shoichi Imayoshi SEQUEL
by C1412
Summary: This is a sequel of "Can I have this dance, milady" (please read it if you haven't). It takes place after the prom. This is a series of oneshots/drabbles in which the young heroine of our story faces troubles with her boyfriend, Shoichi Imayoshi. Enjoy


Your girlfriend is an otaku.

It has been 4 months since Naomi Shimizu and Shoichi Imayoshi has starting dating. Ever since the confession at the prom, the two stuck together like glue and find themselves falling for each other more and more. Their parents also approved of their relationship, but of course there has to be limitations. Sometimes Naomi will visit his house and vice-versa. The couple always strives to deepen their relationship and always faced obstacles together. In addition, they also want to know each other more. What are their flaws? Their strengths? Their weaknesses? And no matter what, they promised they will accept their imperfections.

Although, there is a side of Naomi that she does not want Shoichi to know.

And that is being an otaku.

In Japan, the thought of being otakus are weird or not accepted by the community. Of course, Naomi fears that Shoichi might think her as weird or might break up with her. The young girl always hides that side and always uses alias when contacting her fellow otakus at net. However, one fateful day she got sick and stayed at home.

"Oka-san, I'm fine you can go to your business trip" coughs Naomi as she secretly browses her mobile phone underneath her comforters. She was smiling slyly because the radiation of light cannot be seen because of her thick comforter.

"Naomi, I am concerned about your health! And both me and your father will be going on a business trip." Explained her mother as she gently place a cold towel on her scorching forehead.

"I'm fine, that business trip might cost your job and I don't want that." reasoned the stubborn young girl. Mrs. Shimizu was at dilemma and surely the thought of losing her job doesn't sound so beautiful. However, her sick daughter also needs her at to be at her side.

"Ah! I know, I'll just ask Shoichi to take care of you while I'm gone." Beamed Mrs. Shimizu and began informing his parents and later does she know Naomi has already fallen asleep. Her face softens and kisses her forehead "Mother will surely buy you souvenirs from Korea."

…

Naomi Shimizu fluttered her eyes at the tingling feeling of the vibration of her phone. She yawned and looked at the clock beside her and it was only 2PM. Her eyes trailed to a note that was beautifully written. She sits up so that she can be comfortable at reading the note. Naomi took the note and began reading it. Her mouth formed a devious smirk and took her laptop which is beside her.

"Hehehe, I can finally play this game." Naomi was giggling at her accomplishment and began playing an otome game she bought online.

…..

It was already 5PM and Naomi is still playing the game. Her eyes were wide open as if she has been playing it for non-stop. Her hair was quite messy too for she didn't bother combing it. Unfortunately, her fever isn't still down and it is getting worse every minute she spends browsing the computer. The door to her room suddenly flung open and a familiar voice echoed after it.

"Naomi-chan, I brought you some noodles~" However, Naomi was so captivated by the game that she didn't bother who was calling her or what time is it.

"Tsk, tsk, you're sick and you should be resting." Complained of the voice and the figure walk towards the bed and peered at what's keeping Naomi busy. He smirked and immediately pressed the power button to hibernate, losing the unsaved progress of the game.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DIDN'T SAVE IT!" cried Naomi and began to throw tantrum. Only to be pinned at her bed after.

"S-shoichi!" the young girl stammered and realized that he saw what game was she playing. "T-that wasn't an otome game! Certainly isn't!" she didn't meet his eyes and found herself blushing.

"That was quite rude, you know? Not acknowledging your boyfriend's presence." The young girl shut her eyes off and bit her bottom lip. "As for that, you have a punishment." Shoichi stood up and took her laptop away from her. "I'll be taking this~"

"W-what!?" Shoichi playfully smiled at her "I'll be making some hot porridge. For the meantime, take a rest or do you want to receive punishment from me?" Naomi Shimizu immediately shook her head and went to sleep, muttering curses under her breath.

"Good girl."

….

Imayoshi Shoichi came back with a steaming, hot porridge on a tray. His face softens every time he hears Naomi coughing.

"Naomi." He called to her name and the young girl fluttered her eyes open, her face was in deep crimson red; she sits on the bed and Shoichi placed the tray on the bedstand and drags a chair beside the bed. He stirs the porridge and scoops it using spoon. He blows it to lower the chances of Naomi burning her tongue.

"You know, blowing it doesn't really lower the temperature" The young girl explains only to receive a "hmm" from Shoichi. The young man carefully prevents the soup spilling on her bedsheet by accident as he delivers the spoon towards her mouth. Naomi opens her mouth and savors the flavor and feels a little better.

"Are you an otaku?" Shoichi asks in blue and Naomi bit her lower lip in dilemma. Having no choice, the young girl shook her head .

"We've been dating for a while and it's obvious to me you're lying." Shoichi corners her and Naomi looked away. Finally giving it, she slowly nods her head.

"Good, because I find otakus sexy." He winked at her only making Naomi blush a lot more than usual.


End file.
